What the Heart Wants
by xLaurenmx
Summary: Kat is trying to move on with her life without Alfie, after revealing the truth about starting the fire. But one night out with Stacey and Kim Fox makes her realise otherwise. Can she really accept him back?
1. Chapter 1

"Come on ladies! Get your cheap, stylish dresses for half the price! Stock must go!" Kat yelled on her market stall, to ladies passing by.

"How about you darlin'?" she stopped a woman by, "this will look good on you!" But the woman just ignored her and walked away.

"just keep on walkin' yeah? Cheers for nothing" Kat said with a frown.

"It's all going wrong for you today is it? I wonder why, with an attitude like that…" Donna commented as she approached Kat, holding a coffee cup.

"Mind your own business Donna, unless you want that cup stuck where the sun don't shine!" Kat blurted out.

"Kat take it easy…" Stacey told her, standing right beside her.

Kat, madly, put the dress back on its hanger.

"Ooh just the two ladies I wanted to see!" Kim Fox exclaimed as she met Kat and Stacey on the stall, "How are we doing?" she added.

"We haven't sold one single dress!" Kat yelled.

"You know what you two need? A good night out with Mama Kim!" Kim suggested, "tonight… you, me at the Albert!"

"A few drinks in your condition?" Kat said without thinking.

"You must know, I know how to shake it, without the booze!" Kim said, as she rubbed her baby bump, "and plus it'll be fun like old times, ain't it? Come on Kat, we used to go out when you were pregnant with Tommy…"

"Come on Kat, it's only a few drinks…" Stacey tried to persuade Kat.

Kat looked up to see Alfie walking out of the Minute Mart, then at Kim.

"Fine; but only if you promise to find me a sexy bloke to take home!" Kat said with a smile.

"Oi, don't get any ideas!" Stacey said, turning to Kat.

"What? There's no harm done, we're all single here! You're on sista!" Kim said as she nudged Kat in the shoulder, "see you at 8!"

...

"Nan! We're back!" Stacey yelled as they walked into their apartment. Stacey and Kat walked into the kitchen to see Mo.

"Nan, could you do us a favour?" Stacey asked Mo, as they all sat at the kitchen table.

"What about?" Mo asked.

"Do you mind, minding the kids for us tonight?" Stacey asked her nicely.

"Where are you both off to then?" Mo asked, before she had a sip of tea.

"We're going out for a few drinks with Kim," Kat said.

"What you're gonna leave both twins with me?!" Mo made a face.

"and Tommy and Lilly… please Nan, we haven't gone out in ages!" Stacey pleaded.

"and you're gonna spend the night out? Kat you're not thirty anymore!" Mo blurted out.

"Nan!" Kat made a face.

"Please nan, Kat needs this, a night out without the kids, she's knackered," Stacey tried to persuade her.

"Fine! But this is a one-time offer! Don't expect this to happen every weekend!" Mo finally agreed.

"Cheers!" Stacey said with a smile on her face.

…

Kat and Stacey were sat at a table, when Kim joined them, holding a glass of orange juice.

"How rude!" Kim said with a frown, as she sat down.

"What?" Stacey asked as she sipped some alcohol through a straw.

"That bloke I was chatting with by the bar, I was trying to get to know him, and he just called me a fat cow!" Kim said, annoyed.

"Well you know one thing about him…" Kat said before she took a sip.

"What?" Kim asked.

"That at least he ain't a liar!" Kat said, before Stacey and her burst out laughing.

"Excuse me, I am one hot mama, alright? There's plenty of guys out there that finds _this _attractive…" Kim said as she used her hands to flaunt her body, "speaking of hot guys… Stac… that bloke over there, he had his eyes on you, ever since we walked in here, he looks alright…" Kim told Stacey.

"Nah I don't think so…" Stacey said, looking at him.

"Well you never know, unless you go talk to him!" Kat told her, "I never took you for a coward…"

"Fine, I'll give it a shot…" Stacey said, as she stood up and approached him.

Kat looked around and spotted a hunk by the bar.

"Listen, I'm gonna go top up, do you want anything?" Kat asked Kim, as she stood up.

"Anything other than orange juice would be great, thanks, I'm just not feelin' it!" Kim joked.

"Yeah right!" Kim said, with a smile.

Kat approached the bar and the guy she spotted earlier.

"Another vodka please," Kat asked the barman, as she gave him the glass, and placed her phone on the bar.

"Hello gorgeous," she turned to the man standing beside her, observing his biceps, "what big, strong arms you have… any lady is lucky to have you holding her at night," she smiled as she flirted with him, with her smokey eyes and red lipstick.

"There is no lucky lady… yet…" the man replied, as he smiled at her.

"Oh what a shame, but this must be my lucky night because I love a strong man, myself…" Kat said as she smiled back.

But their conversation was interrupted when Kat's phone started flashing on the bar, as it received a text. The man noticed her screensaver, which was a picture of Kat with Alfie and the boys.

"Um, sorry are you married?" the man asked her bluntly.

"No… well, it's complicated…" Kat uttered, as she put her phone back in her pocket, "but just so you know," she added as she leaned in closer, "it hasn't stopped blokes, before…"

"sorry, love, I just don't do women with a load of baggage," the man said, before he walked away.

Kat with a frown, drank her vodka, all in one. She looked around to see Stacey, laughing around with that bloke she met. Then at the table, where they were sitting, to see a bloke sat next to Kim.

She felt lonely and wanted to go home.

"Kim, it's the twins, I have to go early," Kat lied, as she took her coat from her chair beside Kim.

"What? Already?" Kim asked her.

"Yeah, tell Stacey later, I don't want to spoil her fun… good night Kim."

Kat walked out of the bar, and folded her arms across her chest, feeling cold. She took out her phone to see a text message from Mo, telling her not to stay out late. She looked at the picture on her screensaver and tears streamed down her face when she saw Alfie's picture.

She walked away, approaching Ian Beale's house.

She walked up to his front door, and lifted her hand about to knock, but then stepped away. She was going to try again but still couldn't find the courage to knock. It was late anyway, so she decided to go home and think about this in the morning. She walked off the pavement in the middle of the road, heading home, with her arms folded across her chest, facing the ground, when she heard someone calling her name.

"Kat!" Alfie called her from across the street, holding a beer bottle in his hand.

"Alfie…" Kat uttered, when she saw looked up and saw him.

Alfie walked towards her, "what are you doin' out here so late?"

Kat just stood there, trying to decide if she could really tell him what was on her mind, now that she had the chance…

**_To be continued..._**


	2. Chapter 2

"Alfie… if it isn't the one and only Alfie Moon!" Kat said as she stumbled forward.

"Okay…" Alfie said as he caught her and she stood on both her feet again, "have you been drinking?"

"A bit, I've been out with Stacey and Kim… and I can see you were too by the looks of it," she told him as she looked at his bottle.

"We've had a few beers and played poker at Mick's place…" Alfie said, as he stood in front of her.

"Listen there's something I need to tell ya…" Kat said as she stepped forward and took hold of his jacket.

"Kat, why don't you go to sleep and we'll talk in the morning, yeah?" Alfie told her.

"No, just listen to me… please…" Kat pleaded, "There's this guy I like… I can't stop thinking about him… every time I close my eyes, when I wake up…"

"Kat come on, let's get you home…" Alfie thought she was speaking nonsense. He took hold of her by the shoulders and was about to drag her the other way.

"No, wait, just listen!" Kat yelled, as she stopped him.

"Kat this has nothing to do with me! You like this new guy, big woop!" Alfie told her.

"No! It's you Alfie!" Kat yelled at him.

Alfie just stood there, stunned by her revelation.

"You know, I have tried… to move on… live without you… but I just can't…" Kat said crying, "nothing makes sense in my life without you… you make me a better person, a better mum for the boys… I don't want to be Kat Slater again… I'm not that person anymore…"

Alfie couldn't believe this, he couldn't help little tears roll down his face, "so you forgive me… Mrs Moon?" he said with a little smile, as he moved towards her, as he cupped her face in his hands, and removed strands of hair out of her eyes.

"There's no point in dwelling on the past is there? We just have to move on… together… for the boys… I love you Alfie… I never stopped loving you…" Kat said, crying.

"I love you too Kat," Alfie told her, before leaning in for a deep passionate kiss.

…

The next morning, Kat opened her eyes slowly, to feel her head pounding. She felt someone lying beside her. She turned over to see it was indeed Alfie. She thought it was all a dream.

"Alfie wake up!" she whispered as she nudged him.

"mm there she is… the beautiful Mrs Moon…" Alfie said with a smile as he opened his eyes and pulled her closer.

"Shut up, will ya? I've got a massive headache… and how did you end up here anyway?" Kat said slowly.

"Kat, I know we were both a bit drunk but… we came home together, we snuck in, don't you remember?" Alfie told her, "and I give you full marks by the way... that was… mind-blowing!" he added as he pulled her closer to him.

"Oh god…" Kat said as she put her hands over her face.

"Come on Kat, there's nothing to be ashamed of, we're still married, we've done it loads of times before, ain't we?" Alfie said.

"Alfie this is not a time to be joking around. Nan and Stacey can't find you here! They'd flip!" Kat said hurriedly as she got out of bed quickly and put something on, "ow…" she uttered as she held her head.

"Kat I'm still your husband, I'm still family, they can't just chuck me out!" Alfie said as he stood up in bed.

"Alfie you put a match under our roof, how do you expect them to react?" Kat said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Kat, we love each other alright? They can't come between us if you want me back…" Alfie said.

"On one condition," she said as she sat down on the bed beside him, "you have to promise me, you are going to find a job and look out for us as a family, we have to get over this Alfie…"

"I promise you Kat," Alfie told her as he kissed her.

"Now, I'll check if Nan and Stacey are still asleep, and you could sneak out, and if they're not, you're just gonna have to stay in here until I tell you, alright?" Kat explained the plan.

"Yes Captain!" Alfie joked.

Kat stood up and opened her bedroom door slowly, and poked her head out of the door. She looked across the kitchen, but couldn't hear any noises.

"Good you're up!" Mo shouted from the other way and made Kat jump.

"Geez nan, you scared the life outta me!" Kat yelled.

"You got a hangover as well? Come on, join Stacey in the kitchen and drink my special remedy," Mo said as she walked towards the kitchen. Kat had to close the door and follow her, leaving Alfie inside.

"and next time, try to look out for each other! Kim had to bring Stacey home, after she finished puking in the gutter!" Mo raised her voice.

Kat could notice Stacey sat at the table, holding her head in her hands, leaning on the table with her eyes closed.

"Here, both of ya, drink this!" Mo said as she poured two glasses of what looked like green liquid out of the liquidizer.

Stacey opened her eyes, and looked at it, "Nan what's this?" she asked as she made a face as she smelled it.

"Just drink the lot of it, trust me, it works!" Mo ordered them both like little girls.

Both of them took a sip. But kat couldn't help it, she stood up, ran to the sink and spit the contents of her mouth, "Eww nan! What is that?!"

"Nan this is disgusting!" Stacey made a face.

"It's my secret recipe," Mo said, when one of the twins started crying.

"It's Ernie again, I can't find his dummy," Mo added.

"Well it has to be here somewhere, where did you put it?" Kat asked as she looked on the kitchen bench.

"I've looked everywhere, maybe it's in your bedroom, I'll go have a look," Mo said as she made her way to Kat's bedroom down the hall, when Kat suddenly remembered something.

"No, you can't go in there!" Kat said as she placed her hand on the door knob, not letting Mo walk in.

"Why? Have you brought a bloke home last night? I don't mind, nothing I haven't seen before," Mo said as she opened the door.

"Nan!" Kat yelled.

"Alfie!" Mo exclaimed as she saw Alfie standing in the middle of the room, with no shirt on.

**_To be continued..._**


	3. Chapter 3

"What's he doing here? Has he spent the night?!" Mo asked Kat angrily. Alfie quickly put his shirt on.

"What's wrong with that? Last time I checked, he's still my husband, ain't he?" Kat said as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Yeah not for long, he ain't!" Mo yelled.

"That's the thing nan… we're not getting a divorce, we're back together…" Kat said as she took hold of Alfie's hand in hers.

"You've got to be joking!" Mo yelled again.

"What's all this shouting about?!" Stacey yelled as she made her way to Kat's room, carrying a crying Ernie, "Alfie?" Stacey asked confused.

"They're back together again she said… let's see how long it's gonna last this time!" Nan said angrily.

"Kat are you for real?" Stacey asked Kat.

"Yes alright?! What's wrong with trying to save our marriage? …Give him to me!" Kat said as she held out her hands to take Ernie off Stacey. As soon as Ernie lay in his mum's arms, he did indeed stop crying.

"After what he put us through?!" Mo shouted. Alfie just stood there, saying nothing.

"I still love him nan, and If we want to get back together, there is nothing you two can do about it!" Kat shouted back, slamming the door in both their faces.

"Kat I don't know what else I can do, to try and convince them…" Alfie said.

"Don't worry about nan, she's known you for twelve years, she'll come round… here do you wanna hold him?" Kat said, holding out Ernie for Alfie to hold.

Alfie smiled as he took his son in his arms, "my boys…" Kat smiled as she looked at them both.

Alfie smiled, "come here," he told her, with one hand holding Ernie and the other held out to pull Kat closer to him, and as she did, he kissed her on her forehead.

"You can see the other two when you bring your stuff later tonight…" Kat told him, hugging him by the waist.

"What do you mean bring my stuff?" Alfie asked confused.

"Bring all your stuff over from Ian's you big pillock! You do want to move back in, don't you?" Kat told him, smiling.

"Yeah, yeah of course I do, I just think Mo and Stacey don't want me here…" Alfie said.

"I already told you, don't worry about them, it's nothing to do with what they want, it's about what I want… for the boys… I love you and that's all that matters, yeah?" Kat said with a smile.

Alfie smiled and leaned in for a kiss, squeezing Ernie in the middle.

…

Later that evening, Alfie brought all his stuff from Ian's place to move back in with his wife and family. They all sat around the table having dinner with no one saying anything, except for Tommy and Alfie playing with their food.

Kat couldn't take it anymore and finally broke the ice, "Tommy, darling are you done?"

"Yes of course he is, he ate all of it, good boy he is!" Alfie said, sitting beside him.

"Go on then, go play with Lilly in the other room," Kat told her son so he could leave the room so they could talk.

"Nan, are you still not gonna talk to us?" Kat asked Mo. Stacey didn't say anything.

"After what he did to us?! Haven't you seen the scars on your face in the mirror this morning!" Mo said furiously as she looked up from her plate.

"I'm sorry alright? I regret every minute of it, and if I could take it back, I would…" Alfie jumped in.

"Oh poor you!" Mo raised her voice.

"Nan, what happened is in the past, we have to look at our future now and see how we're going to turn our lives around…" Kat said, slowly.

"Exactly, but we wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for him!" Nan said, pointing at Alfie.

"Yes but what happened, happened, we can't change that… and what's the point of moving on without Alfie? We're still struggling as it is… is it really worth it to break up a marriage over this?" Kat said.

"Kat he begged me to lie to you for months…" Stacey said.

"I know Stacey, alright? I'm not justifying what he did… but I forgive him… isn't that what marriage is all about? And Alfie forgave me, loads of times before… now it's my turn…" Kat said as she took hold of Alfie's hand beneath the table.

"Please nan, I'm begging you… everyone deserves a second chance…" kat pleaded.

Mo just looked down and said nothing.

"Can you promise you'll do something to bring us back on our feet?" Mo then looked up and told Alfie in his face.

"Yeah of course I will," Alfie replied.

"We'll see about that, then!" Mo said as she stood up from the table and left the kitchen.

"You can't blame her Alfie, putting a woman and three kids out on the street and act like it's not a big deal!" Stacey whispered.

"Oh really, have you forgotten Stacey, what trouble you caused to our family!" Alfie told Stacey furiously.

Stacey stood up and left the kitchen as well.

Alfie stood up and put Kat's and his dishes in the sink. Kat stood up after him, and wrapped her arms around his waist and turned him around to face her.

"I know it's gonna be hard Alfie, I suppose you have to earn their trust again… but we can fix that… what matters is I got my man back, I can't live without my man in the moon, can I?" Kat told him with a smile.

Alfie kissed her forehead and hugged her tight, patting her hair, as Kat's face rested on his chest, enjoying the tender moment.

* * *

**_THE END _**

**_Hope you liked it. Hopefully this will happen on tv any time soon! Thanks for all your support x_**


End file.
